TROUBLE
by Azurel
Summary: What if 5 more gundams were sent secretly down to earth instead of just 5? And the 10 gundam pilots met up? Would sparks fly? Literally? CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Author note

~*~HEY YA"LL!!!!!!! It's just me your oh so cute and innocent author!!!*cough* Right like I'm innocent. Surrrrrrrreeee. Anyway I would like to thank Daimeryan Rei for pointing out to me that my story was indeed a mary sue, that it was. I sincerely apologize to anyone who did not like it. So to make up for it I am re doing some parts to hopefully make it better. I also ask that you Daimeryan Rei email me the things you don't like and I will try my hardest to change them, that I will. Well I hope you all will forgive me for this mistake. Hopefully the re done Bios and chapters will be done and I can get them up! Until then I bid you readers farewell. Ja!~*~  
  
~*~Azurel~*~ 


	2. Bios

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 1: Bios(Redone! Read authors note at the bottom of the page!)  
  
Name:Versie Genova   
  
Code name: Emerald  
  
Age:16  
  
Height:154 cm.  
  
Weight:41 kg.  
  
Background:1/2 chinese, 1/2 japenese.  
  
Hair:Onyx-black, usually in a loose braid or bun.  
  
Eyes: Light green  
  
Clothes:Black cargo pants, black leather gloves, running shoes, and a grey t-shirt. Sometimes wears a pair of thin rimmed glasses.  
  
Weapons:Daggers and uses martial arts to protect herself  
  
Occupation: She is a hacker and a undercover operative. Doesn't have a gundam.  
  
History:She was orphaned since a baby has no idea where her parents are or if they're alive.   
  
Trained by Heero's doctor. But not trained with Heero. Was sent on a secret mission to go into   
  
oz unnoticed and bring information to him.  
  
Unusual power: Control over earth  
  
Pet:A black male cat named Hades. Has a white mark on it's forhead that looks like a 5 pointed star.  
  
Person she is paired up with:Heero Yuy  
  
Name: Raven 'Shadow' Lee  
  
Code name: Shadow  
  
Age: 15  
  
Background: 1/2 American, 1/2 Asian   
  
Height: 160 cm  
  
Weight: 43 kg  
  
Hair: Black W/ dark red highlights, mid back length most often held up in a pony tail, but also put in a braid or let down, depending on situations.  
  
Eyes: Dark Brown, tend to become a honey color when happy, and almost pure black when mad.  
  
Weapons:Any kind of bomb that is in range. Also has a gun and knows many different forms of self defenc  
  
e  
  
Occupation: anything dealing with explosives and mobile suits, works as an engenier and repairer when needed.  
  
History:Grew up in an orphanage, after her parents left her, until she ran away when she was 10, lived on the streets where she learned how to fight and make explosives. Lived on the streets till she made some money off of a high priced job. Was believed to have been killed in an explosion, so all her old enemies stopped looking for her. Trained by Dr. L who gave her her gundam.  
  
Pets:A black bird named Shadow. Breed is unknown.  
  
Unusual powers:control over darkness  
  
Gundam Name: Midnight  
  
Color: Black with Blue armour(on chest, shoulders, elbows, and knees)  
  
Weapons: Guns (Many Guns) and many explosives, also has two thermal energy daggers for close range combat.  
  
Person she is paired up with: Duo Maxwell  
  
Name:Naomi Demona   
  
code name:Angel  
  
Age: 15  
  
Background: found in Egypt. Back ground unknown.   
  
Height: 157 cm  
  
Weight: 42 kg  
  
Hair color/style: Dark (flaming) red, mid-back (length), not attached  
  
Eye color: Always hidden behind sunglasses (actually feline-ish yellow eyes if seen, but to those she trusts she let them see)  
  
Weapons:she has a few daggers (not to throw) hidden and the usual gun  
  
Pet:A pure bred golden retreiver named opal.  
  
Usual clothes:beige capris, red runners, and a red tanktop.  
  
Unusual powers: hypnotize with eyes and control over light   
  
Gundam: Light Guardian(also known as light...short form)  
  
Gundam color: white with silver armor that shines gold  
  
Gundam weapons: lazer whip (backup: fire weapons hidden in the mecha)  
  
Special feature:more feminine look  
  
History: At the age of 5, she was found unconscious and amnesic (?) in Egypt, she grew up and was raised by a street clan where she learned hand-to-hand combat, she was later caught by the police (because she stole something) and was lucky to be adopted (before arrested) by a gentle old French politician at the age of 8, later, she was educated and gained a mind of a mature, serious (yet still a bit playful) philosopher and met Dr.G. She has the same ideals as Quatre Winner. She has a HUGE thing for chocolate.  
  
Person she is paired up with: Trowa Barton  
  
Name: Elizabeth Anne Marie Francois   
  
Nickname:Liz  
  
Code name:Neptune  
  
Age: 15  
  
Background:completely french. Family's ancestors ALL come from France   
  
Height: 154 cm.  
  
Weight: 41 kg  
  
Hair color/style:shoulder length, curley blonde. Always down except in certain situations   
  
Eye color: light sea blue   
  
Weapons:gun and whip(her favourite weapon)  
  
Pet:A silver cat with green eyes named Artemis. It has a black mark on it's forhead which looks like a teardrop.  
  
Usual clothes:baby blue knee high skirt with baby blue knee high-heeled boots and baby blue tanktop.  
  
Unusual powers: control over water and ice   
  
Gundam:watery terpsichore(or terpsichore for short)   
  
Gundam color: light blue with some silverish-blue armour  
  
Gundam weapons: a thermal whip, missiles, and 2 elbow blades which extend when needed and heat up.  
  
Special feature:more feminine look  
  
History: Grew up with Arianna and met up with the other girls around a year and a half before thier secret operation meteor. Trained by Doctor Q along with Arianna. Parents died when she was about 3 along with Arianna's parents. Loves water and dancing. Does not like fighting but fights because she knows it must be done to achieve peace.  
  
Person she is paired up with: Quatre Ruberba Winner  
  
Name: Arianna Dianwong Resantigwan  
  
Code name: Dragoness  
  
Nickname: Ari  
  
Age:15  
  
Background: Part Pennsylvanian(sp?)Dutch and part German with a little bit of Paletine(yes i spelled that right. It WAS a kingdom in Italy. Sadly it went bye or at least that is what my teacher said.Heh)  
  
Height:152 cm.  
  
Weight:40 kg  
  
Hair Colour/style: Blonde, waist length, silver tips, red bangs, usually down  
  
eye colour:green with silver and yellow blotches,they grow and shrink(just like mine do!)  
  
Weapons:a sword(black handle with a wolf and tiger head on the sheath) and a gun  
  
Pets:a black and white hawk named Yamikari and a white tiger named Panzer.  
  
Usual clothes:black bell bottoms with blue flames at the bottom, silver tanktop with red flames around the bottom of it, black biker gloves, and black knee-high combat boots.  
  
Unusual powers:control over fire  
  
Gundam:Dark Eclipse  
  
Gundam colours: black with some silver armour  
  
Gundam Weapons:a staff, a beam sword and a buster rifle  
  
Special feature: has a more feminine look   
  
Person she is paired up with: Wufei Chang  
  
History: Comes from a long line of lords and kings. Both parents are killed by OZ when she was three. Began training at the age of five by Doctor Q. Heads to earth secretly during operation meteor. Is a Pagan.  
  
~*~After I had a good look at my story I realised one shocking fact... MY STORY WAS MARY SUE-ISH!!!Oh the horror!! Not too mention I had a very bad story idea. But thankfully I had a great idea so I decided to change my story a bit just to make it better. I also changed some things about the characters(which will turn out to be humans with special DNA inserted into them). So hopefully everyone will like this idea better and if you don't then just review or email me your complaints~*~   
  
~*~Azurel~*~ 


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing.   
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Operation Meteor has begun." Dr. Q reported turning around in her swivel chair to face the other 3 doctors. She had short, white, curly hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Good assemble the girls. Operation Elemental Angels will now commence!" The red haired green eyed Dr.L said looking at the 4 Gundams that were being loaded into a large space ship.The first Gundam belonged to 002 and was called Midnight. It was black and had blue armour on its chest, elbows, shoulders, and knees. It's weapons were guns and explosives along with two thermal energy daggers. Like the other three gundams it had a female look to it. The second gundam was 003's and it was called Light Guardian. It had white armour with some silver on it that often was mistaken for gold. It's weapons were a thermal energy whip along with a couple of flame throwers hidden in the mecha. 004's Gundam called Watery Terpsichore was next. It had light blue armour with some silverish-blue on it as well. It had a thermal whip, missiles, and 2 elbow blades which extend and heat up. 005's Gundam Dark Eclipse was last. It had black armour with some silver on it. It's weapons were a staff that drew in the wind around it and then threw it out in one concentrated blast, a beam sword, and a buster rifle. 001 had refused to get a Gundam so instead she had a costum made Aries with cloaking devices. She used it to get close to the bases to help the other girls out.  
  
  
  
"Dr. J is on his way here to begin the mission." Dr. G announced. She had brown eyes and hair.  
  
"Good."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hurry up Liz!!" 005 a.k.a. Arianna yelled banging on 004's door. Arianna wore a black space suit with a silver helmet, which she carried under her arm.  
  
"You're still banging on that door? You know she won't be out any time soon."002 a.k.a. Raven stated from her place on the floor. She also wore a pure black space suit but her helmet was black and it sat next to her on the floor.  
  
"I know that Raven but this sometimes speeds her up." Arianna answered banging on the door some more making Raven grin and chuckle.   
  
"Sure you do." 003 stated walking up to the pair. She wore a forest green space suit. Her helmet rested under her arm and she was wearing ehr ever present black sunglasses.  
  
"Hey Naomi." Raven greeted. Arianna nodded her head in greeting.  
  
"What is taking her so long?" 001 asked coldly while walking up in a Navy Space suit, her helmet under her arm also.  
  
"She is getting ready." Raven and Naomi answered at the same time while Arianna continued banging on the door.  
  
"Ari quit banging I'm ready!" Liz yelled before opening her door, narrowly missing being hit by Arianna's fist. 004 wore a yellow space suit. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked  
  
"A mansion in Asia. It's gonna be our safe house for a while." Versie answered calmly while leaning against the wall.  
  
"Cool!" Liz and Raven yelled at the same time while running down the hall of their base on L6, Naomi following them.  
  
"You have a mission, do you not?" Arianna asked quietly while walking beside Versie.  
  
"Yes." She answered coldly.  
  
"I see."  
  
"There is no doubt about, I am giving information to the other pilots. It's a shame they don't know we are being sent out to make sure they don't screw up. Although I dare say they probably wouldn't be to happy about it if they did."   
  
"Of course they are going to screw up! They are men! What can you expect from the bloood sucking marsupials!" The girls stopped talking as they entered the hanger and stood at attention infront of the four doctors.  
  
"Ready girls?" Dr.J asked. The girls nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
"Good! You may now go! Go my soldiers of power and crush OZ! Destroy all that stand in your way! All except the Operation Meteor pilots!" Dr L commanded fiercely.  
  
'Leave it to the war freak doctor to be so up front.' Liz thought rolling her eyes.  
  
"Go!"Dr. J stated. The girls saluted the doctors and then rushed into the shuttle and strapped themselves in.  
  
"Launch shuttle.... NOW!" Dr. Q yelled opening the hanger door allowing the space ship to blast out into space.  
  
"Good luck girls." the doctors whispered before shutting the door.  
  
'Ah yes my girls have all grown up. It seems just like yester day that I was nurturing and helping them evolve their gifts.' Dr. J thought with a rare smile. 'Do be careful my soldiers...My daughters....Me creations'  
  
~*~ Ok I've redone the chapters so they are more informative and make more sense.~*~  
  
~*~ Azurel~*~ 


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 2- The Trip  
  
"I spy with my little well trained eye that is grey." Raven said with a large grin.  
  
"OH I KNOW ITS THE CONTROL PANEL!"Liz yelled hyperactivly while giggling and bouncing in her seat. A pile of hershey chocolate bar wrappers sat next to her showing that the normally calm Liz was now taken over by her dark side a.k.a. she was sugar high.  
  
"NO! It's the large red button on your left."Arianna called sarcastically to Liz making Liz stop and stare at the button. She blinked a couple of times and looked at Ari and then back at the button.  
  
"It looks red to me."She answered thoughtfully. The others just sighed.  
  
"Strange one, that she is."Arianna mumbled cleaning her sword.  
  
"You're the one who was trained with her."Raven stated and then laughed as she realized Ari was ignoring her and pouting in her chair.  
  
  
  
"Don't make me remember."Arianna mumbled sighing.  
  
"I heard that!"Liz called to Ari, pouting, from the other side of the room.  
  
"I ment for you to hear it."Ari called back smirking.  
  
"Oh."Was all Liz said.  
  
"You guys are very strange."Naomi commented.  
  
"Awww but you love us anyway Naomi."Liz giggled as Naomi shook her head  
  
"Of course she loves us! We're like sisters! We've been training together for what 8 months now."Raven said with a grin.  
  
"1 year, 4 months and 23 days 42 minutes and counting to be exact."Versie stated monotonously.  
  
"Oh well i was only off by what 1 year."Raven retorted crossing her arms and sighing.  
  
"You memorized exactly how long we've been together? Not bad." Arianna laughed when Versie smirked and then returned to typing on her laptop.  
  
"Attention! Now entering the Earth's atmospere! Attention! Now entering the Earth's atmosphere!" A computer voice reported.  
  
"Please put all seats in the upright position Ladies and prepare to land."Raven said in a fake stewardess voice.  
  
"Thank you for flying with us today and remember please do put all inflight snack packages in the garbage."Naomi said also faking the stewardess voice. This caused all of the girls to erupt into giggles except Versie who gave a small smile. The giggles and imitations continued on while the ship entered the earth and landed in the hanger on the 3 acres that the new safe house the girls now owned.  
  
  
  
"Should we get up and check out the mansion?" Naomi asked looking around at everyone who still sat in there chairs.  
  
"Yeah, we will."Arianna answered breathing heavily due to her laughing spell. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"How about we have a party? To get to know the people around here and not draw attention to ourselves by avoiding all people and causing rumors."Raven asked.  
  
"Yeah and invite everyone around here that is our age."Liz said with a grin.  
  
"But what if they find the hanger?" Naomi asked.  
  
"We lock the door, then they won't be able to find it." Raven answered.  
  
"Versie can we?" Liz asked giving her puppy dog eyes. Raven joined in.  
  
"I guess it's alright but you are cleaning up afterwards."Versie answered after weighing the pros and cons and then getting up and heading out of the spaceship and into the house.  
  
"YEAH!"Liz, Raven, Naomi and Arianna yelled in glee.  
  
~*~ Well there is the the re done chapter 2. Hope you like it~*~  
  
~*~Azurel~*~ 


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
This is a sort of layout of their house.  
  
First floor: As soon as you enter the mansions front door there are two closets on either side of the door. There is only one hallway on the first floor and it leads straight to the stairs. On the right side of the hall is the kitchen/dining room and on the left is the living room. The hallway is carpeted blue and the walls are white. Paintings and vases line the walls on either side of the door.There is a small rectangular table out side of the kitchen doors(which is close to the stairs while the living room doors are by the front door).   
  
Girls hall: As soon as you go up the stairs there is a fork. The girls bedrooms are in the left hallway and the spair bedrooms are in the right. When you are heading to the girls bedrooms you have to walk along the left hall(which turns towards the north of the house before you get to the girl's rooms)and then turn north. Versie's(001) room is first on the right side of the room followed by Raven(002) and then Naomi(003). Arianna(005) is across the hall from Raven and Liz(004) is across from Naomi. The girl's hall is done in white.   
  
  
  
The spair room's(*cough*G-boys*cough*) hall is identical to the girl's hall except you turn right then north and there hall is done in red. Heero's room is on the right side of the hall way, followed by Duo and Trowa. Wufei is acrossed from Duo and Quatre is across from Trowa.  
  
Well hopefully these descriptions will help both of us out. Oh and by the way, the hanger is below the first floor. I won't tell you how they get there just yet. It's a surprise!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Daily Life   
  
Versie woke up and gazed around her room. It had Dark Navy blue walls and carpets. The pillows, drapes and blankets on her bed were all a light navy blue. Her bed was placed in the middle of her bedroom and it was on a small platform. There was a huge picture window on the far wall and 2 white doors. One door led out into the hallway, and the other door was on her right wall and it led into her connected bathroom. The bathroom was Navy blue and white. It had a sink, a toilette, a jaccuzzi, a corner shower and a cabinet in it that held robes and towels. The walls were white and the fixtures were blue with some white mixed in.  
  
"And yet another day in hell." She mumbled, before hopping out of bed, wearing a pair of navy blue shorts and a black sports bra. Her black cat Who had a white five pointed star on her forhead meowed in displeasure because she was woken. "Hades go downstairs and I'll feed you once I get dressed." Versie commanded, openning up her door and letting the cat out. She then grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom for a shower.  
  
20 minutes later, Versie had her black hair pulled up into a loose braid, her teeth brushed and her clothes on(Black cargo pants, black leather gloves, grey socks, and a grey t-shirt). Nodding in satisfaction, Versie headed out of her room and into the white carpeted and walled hall, where she then perceeded down the stairs and into the kitchen/dining room(on the right in the entrance hall).  
  
~*~ Raven~*~  
  
Raven awoke to the shrill beeping of her alarm clock.  
  
"Blasted thing!" She groaned before throwing it out her open window(A/N: all the rooms are basically the same structure wise and fixture wise, it's just the colour's that are different. Also Versie, Raven and Naomi are in the rooms on the right side of the hall and Liz and Arianna are on the left side.). It took around a minute for Raven's groggy mind to comprehend what happened. "Shit, that's the 5th one this month. They're gonna kill me!" She groaned while slapping her forehead. Her black bird, Shadow, upon hearing her mistress get up, whooted in pleasure and began hopping up and down in its cage, waiting to get out. Raven looked around her room and sighed with contentment. Her walls and pillows were grey(only because Liz refused to allow them to be black) and her carpets, drapes, and doors were black.Her bathroom was black and gold(identical to Versie's just different colours). Pulling off her oversized grey t-shirt, Raven slipped on her bathrobe and then entered her bathroom to shower.  
  
After she got out of her shower, Raven pulled on her clothes(black jeans, a grey tight t-shirt and a pair of white socks), Put her black hair (that had red highlights) into a high pony tail and then brushed her teeth.  
  
After that, Raven took Shadow out of her cage and allowed her to fly out the window to have fun. She then walked out of the room, humming 'it's a small world after all'.  
  
~*~Naomi~*~   
  
Naomi was awoken by a thin ray of sun, seeping through her forest green drapes. Naomi's room was done all in forest green. Even her bathroom was forest green with a little bit of white mixed in.  
  
Suddenly a huge crash was heard outside her window. Naomi smirked. Raven was gonna be in trouble again with Versie and Arianna for breaking yet another alarm clock.  
  
Still smirking, Naomi got out of bed and headed into her bathroom in her p.j.'s(a pair of boxers and a tanktop, all in forest green of course)to have a shower.  
  
After the short shower she brushed her teeth, put her sunglasses on which hid her cat like gold eyes. She had no clue why her eyes were like that. She did know that she could hypnotise people with them. Her gift was discovered young and since then the doctors had trained her on how to control it. They never did tell her why she had that gift though, they just told her that she was special, like the others. She brushed her flaming red hair and put on her clothes(beige capris, red tanktop and white socks).   
  
Naomi then walked out of her bedroom and roused her puppy, who was still sleeping in the dog basket on the floor at the end of her bed.  
  
"Opal, wake up sweety pie." She whispered to the pup, kneeling down in front of the basket. Opal, a pure bred 3 month old golden retreiver yawned and looked at her mistress and friend, Naomi. Smiling Naomi picked up the pup and headed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
~*~ Liz~*~  
  
  
  
Liz awoke to the sound of Arianna cursing in several different languages.  
  
"And yet another day has begun." She mumbled while chuckling. Liz's room was done in gold and white. Her drapes, carpets, blankets and some of her bathroom fixtures were gold while her walls, pillows, doors and her other bathroom fixtures were white. woke up her silver cat, Artemis and then kicked him(not literally) out of the bed so that she could make it. She headed into the bathroom shower.   
  
Liz showered and got dressed(baby blue knee high skirt with baby blue knee high-heeled boots and baby blue tanktop) and then pulled her curly blonde hair back into a bandana. When Liz finally got out of the bathroom, Artemis was sound asleep on her bed.  
  
"Artemis." Liz cooed with a smile.She shook the cat gently until it woke up. Liz then picked up the cat and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
~*~Arianna~*~  
  
Arianna was woken up by the schreeching of her hawk, yamikari, who was being 'watched' by panzer, her white tiger. Groaning Ari went to get out of bed, but because the blanket was wrapped completely around her ankles she ended up face first on her floor.  
  
"Kuso.. Shit..Tabarnac!..."This swearing went on for qhite a while before she finally managed to get out of the blankets, which took quite a while. Groaning Ari got up off of the floor and headed to the bathroom to get dressed and shower, stripping off her shorts and t-shirt as she went there.  
  
After her shower she put on her normal clothes(black bell bottoms with blue flames at the bottom, silver tanktop with red flames around the bottom of it, black biker gloves, and black knee-high combat boots) and tied up her silver tipped blonde hair into a braid, leaving her red bangs framing her face.  
  
When she walked out of her bathroom(which was all silver)she surveyed her room. Her bed had black covers that matched her drapes and silver pillows. Her walls and doors were silver and her ceiling was black with silver stars and moons on it. Her floor was black and silver tiles. Many incence holders and candles lay around the room.   
  
On her bed sat her tiger and her hawk sat on the perch by the window. Around each of the animal's neck was a colar with a flame dangling from it.  
  
"Panzer,Yamikari, Come with me for breakfast." She called. Holding out her arm, she allowed the black and white hawk on her shoulder. She then opened up the door and allowed the tiger out, and then following it out.  
  
~*~ In The Kitchen~*~  
  
Versie was the first one to enter the wood based kitchen(basically everything in it was wood except for somethings which were steel or white). She fed her cat in it's navy blue and black dish and then sat down at the table with her coffee and a Newspaper.   
  
Next to enter was Raven, who ended up running into the closed doors. After she opened up the doors and drowsily she walked into the walk in cupboard. Raven then grabbed the cereal out of it along with the milk and sugar and made herself a bowl with extra sugar. Versie crinkled her nose up in digust.  
  
"Captain crunch has enough sugar without you adding more into it." Versie stated.  
  
"Well not all of us can wake up just by drinking caffeine." Raven retorted with a yawn. Versie just snorted and continued reading her paper.  
  
Everything was quiet for a while until a huge thump was heard followed by a growl and a groan of annoyance. A few seconds later Naomi walked in carrying a very disgruntled Opal.  
  
"Opal jump out of your hands and hit the wall again as you tripped?"Versie asked looking at Naomi.  
  
"Yeah."Naomi answered placing the pup on the floor and feeding him in a forest green bowl. After she was done pouring the puppy chow into the dish, she grabbed an apple and a cup of coffee and then joined Raven and Versie at the table.  
  
About a minute later Liz entered with Artemis. She grabbed the kitty chow and filled up Artemis's gold food dish. After that she grabbed herself the cereal, though she did not add any sugar.  
  
Arianna was the last one to enter the room. She fed Yamikari and she put some raw meat in Panzer's silver bowl. She then grabbed a cup of tea and an apple and sat down.  
  
"So... What're you peeps doin' today?"Raven asked using her street accent.  
  
"Hacking."Versie answered looking up from her paper.  
  
"Training or riding."Arianna said shortly.  
  
"I'm going out to town to check out this city and buy some things. Wanna come Naomi?" Liz answered. Naomi nodded to Liz's question.  
  
"Ok cool, I'm gonna make a bomb or something."Raven said with a smile. A bunch of sighs echoed around the room.  
  
"Just don't blow up anything in the house, unlike when you cook. Remember when you caught the stove on fire and then left, and then to make matters worse Dr. L had to walk into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. It took her 3 months to grow her hair back! And 5 weeks to fix the kitchen!" Naomi said with a sigh. The other girls except for Raven shuddered. They all remembered the training they went through with Dr. L after words.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!! Someone put that explosive in the flour, I swear!!" Raven yelled in frustration.  
  
"And I am guessing thats what happened to the couch when it caught fire." Arianna mumbled.  
  
"NO! The mice did that!" Raven sobbed.  
  
"So the mice were playing with the matches then." Naomi said thoughtfully. "That explains so much." She then sighed in frustration.(A/N:My mom once said that!! She was about 5 and she caught the coach on fire and then blamed it on the mice!!)  
  
"Yes it was the mice!! I told them not to do it but they still did... And then...." The other girls just sighed and left the room unnoticed, leaving Raven there talking to herself(though she thought she was talking to the other girls).  
  
~*~Well there you go the re done chapter 3!~*~  
  
~*~Azurel~* 


	6. Chapter 3 part b

Trouble-chapter3 part b  
  
"..."=talking  
  
'...'=thoughts  
  
~*~...~*~=Time or POV change  
  
Versie  
  
"Lets see here. The blue prints must be in their document folder under heavy coding. So if I manage to crack the code, which will be easy, I will have access to all the blueprints of the base and mobile suits. Not to mention the exact number of soldiers and personal working there." Versie mumbled to herself while rappidly typing on her black laptop. SHe was wearing her thin wire rimmed glasses. Versie was currently hiding in the linen closet, so that Raven wouldn't bug her since Raven was scared of small closets especially Linen closets. It was actually quite amusing to see the best explosive maker they had ever seen, shake and shiver at the thought of entering a small closet.  
  
Finally after several minutes she cracked the code and a whole bunch of blue prints popped up with written information on them.  
  
"Perfect." she said with a smirk. Her fingers danced over the keyboard as she copy and pasted the info into her folders and then saved them on her disks. SHe then deleted all the files from the OZ base's files and placed a virus on it that would activate when someone tried to access the files she just deleted.  
  
Next she wrote an email to 01 and attached all of the information to it. The email consisted of:  
  
Dear 01,  
  
The attachment on this consists of blue prints and statistics of the North Carolina base in america. Enjoy.  
  
001  
  
Satisfied with the email, Versie leaned back in her chair and smirked. She could picture the look on his face and it was priceless. 'I wish I was there to see his face when he opens that email.' She thought with a smile.   
  
She then began to search through OZ's databases to see if they noticed anything peculiar the night before.   
  
~*~1 hour later~*~  
  
Versie leaned back in her chair and sighed, all OZ had seen were the five pilots of operation meteor, nothing about the girls though.  
  
Suddenly some footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Versie held her breath, expecting the footsteps to continue by, but instead they stopped next to the door.  
  
"Versie?" A soft voice asked through the closed door. Liz.  
  
"Enter."Versie commanded turning around so she could face the door. Liz opened up the door and stepped in, closing it behind her.  
  
"We are going to need your help getting ready for the party tonight." Liz said shuffling her feet. Versie was the type of person who kept to herself(anti-social). Sighing Versie stood up and walked around Liz and out the door. She knew that if she didn't help Liz would make her do extra chores, or she would tell Raven where she hid just to torture her for not helping. Grinning Liz walked out as well, following Versie.   
  
~*~Azurel~*~ 


	7. Chapter 3 part c

Chapter-3 Part C  
  
Foxxy*Chick- Thanks for the review. It made me happy!! ^.^  
  
Rage01, Demonicangel and elemental dragon I hope you like this story so far!   
  
Raven  
  
Raven was currently in her room wearing a pair of goggles and gloves. She was sitting on the floor with a whole bunch of wires and other tools in front of her.  
  
"Ok." Raven said grabbing a pair of plyers and using them to connect two wires to a bomb she made in front of her. As soon as the wires connected they blew up, causing a large puff of smoke to fill the room."Blasted! Wrong wires!" She groaned coughing. Now Raven's face was completely covered in black smoke making her look like she just drove her face in soot.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in if you dare!"Raven called out. The door opened and Naomi walked in. "Hey Naomi!Sup?" Raven asked with a grin. Naomi raised her eyebrow, though it was almost unnoticeable at the site of Raven but didn't comment. Obviously Raven was experimenting again.  
  
"Hey.Liz wants to know if you'll help her out with the party?"Naomi stated.  
  
"YEAH!!Of course I will!"Raven yelled with a grin before rushing out the door. Naomi just smiled and shook her head. She then turned around and walked out of the smokey room, shutting the door behind her. 'Well that was easy now all I need to do is get Arianna to help and we'll be ready.' Naomi thought with a grin. 'This shall be fun. I need to get her back after she hid my favourite pair of sunglasses. It took me a week to find them!'   
  
~*~ 30 minutes later~*~  
  
Raven was walking down a busy street with a bunch of papers in her hands. Liz had decided she would let Raven go around town and put up the papers announcing their party. So far Raven had covered half of the town. Suddenly a black blur bumped into her, causing her to fall to the ground and drop her papers,scattering them aound her and the person that hit her.  
  
"Bugger!!Stupid!!"She yelled." What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"OH I'm so sorry! Here let me help you." The blur now recognizable as a boy around her age said picking up the papers and then helping her up.  
  
"Uh thanks."Raven said while dusting herself off. She took this time to secretly check out the boy. He had light violet eyes and long chestnut hair that was in a braid that reached his butt. He was wearing what looked like priest clothing. 'Nice.' she thought. What she didn't know though was that the boy was checking her out as well. 'Black hair with red streaks in it and dark brown eyes that have a honey colour in them. Strange. Black jeans, a tight grey t-shirt and a pair of black and grey running shoes. Nice style of clothes.' He thought impressed.  
  
"Hi I'm duo!" He said happily extending his hand out to her.  
  
"Hey I'm Raven!" She said shaking his hand.  
  
"So what are all these papers for?" Duo asked guestering to the papers in her hands.  
  
"Oh! Well you see me and my friends just moved here and we want to get to know the kids here better so we're having a party!" Raven answered with a grin.  
  
"Cool! Can me and my friends come too?" Duo asked.  
  
"Sure! The more the better!"Raven answered handing him a paper with all the information on it.  
  
"Thanks! Well I gotta run so I'll see you tonight?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah of course!" She squeeled with a grin. Duo smiled before running off in the direction he was heading before he hit her.  
  
"Oh man he is so hot." She sighed with a stupid grin and a sigh. She then started out again hanging out signs.  
  
~*~1 hour later~*~  
  
Raven walked in the house to see Arianna chasing Naomi around, who had dropped a water balloon on her head while she was training. Versie was on a step later hanging up party banners and Liz was setting up the speakers and cd's for the music.  
  
"How long have they been at it?" She asked Liz.  
  
"For the past hour and a half."Liz answered with a sigh. Raven chuckled and then jumped aside as Naomi and Arianna came tearing past them.   
  
~*~ Well there you have it! Next re done chapter should be about Naomi. Question?Comments? Click the button below and I will answer.~*~  
  
~*~Azurel~*~ 


	8. Chapter 3 part d

'Parry. Dodge. Roll to the side.' Arianna went through all the manoevers in her head as she fought an invisible opponent. Already a thin sheen of sweat glistened on her body and she was panting heavily. Her sword glistened as it sliced through the air expertly. She did several back flips in a row to dodge differnt imaginary attacks.  
  
Her training was aruptly cut off as a wave of cold water hit her head, causing her drop her sword. Looking up she seen Naomi standing above on the catwalk that surrounded the training area, with a water balloon in her hand. She was grinning like a cheshire cat as she aimed her last balloon at Arianna, which unfortunately missed.  
  
Arianna growled angrily and glared at Naomi who nervously smiled and waved before running off with a very pissed off Arianna following her.  
  
"I swear I didn't mean it!!!" Naomi yelled as she tore threw the mansion halls with Arianna hot on her trail.  
  
"Yeah? And it'll be an accident when my foot finds its way up your ass!!" Arianna yelled back furiously.They ran into the living room and startled the other 2 occupents. They almost knocked Versie off of her ladder while she was putting up decorations and almost bowled over Raven adn Liz a little while later. The other girls just ignored them as they ran in circles around the house.  
  
They finally stopped when Versie too out her gun and fired a warning shot out the open window. This effectively caused everyone to freeze in place.  
  
"Thank you." Versie said with a sigh as she walked out of the room to get the party snacks.  
  
"That was close." Raven stated with a sigh of relief.  
  
"You tellin' me." Naomi said nodding her head. Liz just nodded and Arianna snorted.  
  
Suddenly the door bell rang and Raven whooped in pleasure.  
  
"Yeah! The party has begun!" She shouted while dancing around the room adn out to the door to answer it.  
  
~*~Azurel~*~ 


	9. Chapter 4

Trouble-chapter 4  
  
~*~  
  
"Yeah! The party has begun!" Raven shouted while dancing around the room and out to the door to answer it.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's you!!" They heard Raven yell and all of them sprinted out of the room to see what was wrong. When they seen Raven smiling they relaxed. "Guys," She said turning to her friends," I want you to meet Duo. I met him today."  
  
"Nice to meet you ladies. The name's Duo, Duo maxwell." He said giving them a wink. "And these are my friends. Heero yuy is the guy on my right, Quatre Winner is on my other side, Trowa Barton is behind me and the chinese justice freak behind Heero is Wufei, but you can call him wu-man." He stated guesturing to all of his friends. Wufei bit back a comment at Duo's remark and clenched his fists.  
  
"Its very nice to meet you all and thank you for coming to our party. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable." Liz said with a warm smile.  
  
"Thank you very much, miss...?"Quatre said with a smile.  
  
"Oh how rude of me! I'm Elizabeth Anne Marie Francois, but you can call me Liz." She answered.  
  
"I'm Raven Lee."  
  
"Versie Genova."  
  
"Naomi Demona."  
  
"Arianna Dianwong Resantigwan."  
  
"But you can call her Ari." Raven said with a giggle. Arianna just sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now that we have all met each other how about we go to the living room and get the party started." Naomi stated with a small smile. Raven let out a whoop of joy and drug Duo into the living room.  
  
"She is a strange one that she is." Arianna sighed and followed Raven into the party room. The boys looked at each other and warily followed.   
  
When they entered the room their mouths dropped in surprise. A massive stereo system adorned one of the walls of the massive room. Streamers of Gold and silver adorned the ceiling and a snack and refreshment table lay against the wall by the door. The walls were painted white yet they had silver splatters here and there. Windows and a balcony covered the right wall and a dance floor lay in the middle of the room. Tables lay along the walls.   
  
"Wow this is beautiful." Quatre stated in awe. Liz blushed.  
  
"Thank you we worked very hard on this." She said while ducking her down so that Quatre couldn't see the rosey colour of her cheeks. Unfortunately Raven did.  
  
"But you did most of the work and planning Liz." Raven said with a grin before rushing to the other side of the room to turn on the stereo system. Liz blushed even more and grinned awkwardly.  
  
Wow! Really? You did a great job! I'll have to remind myself to call you if I ever have to decorate my house." Quatre said with a smile which made Liz blush even more.  
  
"I'm not that great." She grumbled.  
  
Raven grinned from acrossed the room. "i think your blonde friend likes Liz. What do you think, Duo?"  
  
"I think you're right Raven." Duo answered, grinning.  
  
"And you know what we have to do right?" Raven asked.  
  
"Uhhhh eat? Relax?" Du o asked scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"No! We have to got them together.....after we eat and relax." Raven answered with a huge grin.  
  
"Now you talkin'" Duo said laughing and running off towards the refreshment table.' Man does he ever have a nice body. His butt is great too.' Raven thought blushing furiously. 'WHAT THE HELL!! WHY DID I SAY THAT!! BAD RAVEN!! But it is true though.' Mentally slapping her self Raven followed him, still blushing. Unnoticed to her, the light slightly dimmed.  
  
~*~Arianna & Naomi~*~  
  
"They aren't normal." Naomi stated, looking at Arianna who leaned against the wall with a glass of punch.  
  
"Well duh, they're men." Arianna answered with a snort and then took a sip out of her glass.  
  
"No not that," Naomi said quickly with a chuckle but then become solemn,"It's their eyes. They are the eyes of soldiers. Especially that Heero dude's. His are emotionless. Like Versie's but even worse."  
  
"You sure?" Arianna asked sharply while looking at the pilots and all the other people who had shown up. So far Versie had let in about 35 more kids.  
  
"You're asking me if I'm sure about their eyes? Beleive me I know eyes. Look at mine." She answered before staring back out at the pilots and her friends. Raven was with Duo at the refreshment table, Trowa, Quatre and the one called Wufei were standing by the windows with Liz and talking, and Versie and Heero were sending each other glares from acrossed the room."There's something strange about them. Something isn't quite right." She said quietly. Arianna snorted.  
  
"Hey Naomi! Arianna! Come over here and join us!" Raven called waving them over.  
  
"Should we go?" Arianna asked quietly stepping up next to Naomi.  
  
"Why not? It might take our minds off of the situations at hand." Naomi answered with a grin, her solemn attitude disappearing. Arianna smirked.  
  
"Lets go. I feel like challenging Raven to a contest." She said, laughing.  
  
"Not another drinking contest I hope."  
  
"I won that one adn you know it!" Arianna answered defensively.  
  
"Yes we all knew from the hangover you had." Naomi answered with a laugh before running to Raven. Arianna growled in annoyance and rolled her eyes.  
  
~*~ Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, & Liz~*~  
  
"But if the colonies do not take action they may be completely taken over by earth." Trowa stated.  
  
"But still I don't think that bloodshed should be their first choice. They should try to talk before the war." Liz said to Trowa.  
  
"They can't talk to the earth. Not with Oz governing over them anyways." Trowa answered her.  
  
"You're right. But if Oz was destroyed there would be a chance, wouldn't there be?" Liz asked with a small smile, trying to act innocent.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Wufei asked suspiciously.  
  
"I just was asking. I don't agree wiht them." Liz answered.  
  
"Neither do we." Quatre said quickly.  
  
"Really? I thought you might like them since you live on Earth."  
  
"We came from the colonies. How about you?"   
  
"Same with me and my friends. We all... met about a year ago and moved down together." Liz said with a smile. "We moved here a couple of days ago. What about you guys?"  
  
"We moved here a couple of months ago." Quatre answered.  
  
"Cool." Liz said wiht a smile. 'Same time as the 5 Gundam Pilots were supposed to land on Earth. Could it just be a coincidence? Or something more.'  
  
"Wufei and I are heading over to the snack table. See you later." Trowa said calmly while quickly walking away. Wufei looked at Trowa strangely for a couple of seconds before catching on to what Trowa ment.  
  
"Yes." Wufei stated stiffly before following Trowa.  
  
"Strange." Quatre mumbled thoughtfully.  
  
"What's strange?" Liz asked him.  
  
"Wufei just over to the snack table where Duo was. Those two usually always argue." Quatre said looking at her and smiling.  
  
"Perhaps they are planning something?" Liz said with a grin.  
  
"Could be."  
  
It was silent for a couple of minutes between the two. Suddenly 'A moment like this' by Kelly Clarkson played.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Quatre asked holding out his hand. Liz blushed, nodded and then took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Liz wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her small waist as they rocked back and forth on the dance floor.  
  
~*~Versie~*~  
  
Versie snorted in disgust as she watched Duo and Raven dance around the floor and knock over couples. Quatre and Liz were dancing and not to far away Trowa and Naomi were dancing too. Arianna stood next to her and glared at the chinese boy by the refreshment table with Heero. Apparently Wufei had bumped into her and then called her a 'weak onna'. She didn't blame Arianna for hating the boy, she personnally hated the one called Heero buts only because he was hiding something. Versie then smirked as she watched Heero being pestered by the so called Princess of the Sanq Kingdom.   
  
'Stupid idiot. Sucks to be him.' She almost laughed out loud but she stopped herself just in time.  
  
"You need to loosen up or people will get suspicious." Arianna stated quietly from next to her.  
  
"Whatever, witch." Versie growled.  
  
"I'm not sure to take that as an offence or compliment." Arianna said with a smirk.  
  
"Go ahead and think whatever you think." Versei saids and then smirked as Arianna gave her and annoyed expression.  
  
"Oh go suck a gun." Arianna grumbled.  
  
"I will.... After you go and preach at a catholic church." Versie smirked as Arianna growled.  
  
"Like that will ever happen."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You are so annoying." Arianna said in exasperation while throwing up her hands into the air. Versie jsut smirked at her before heading out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Arianna called to her. Versie just turned around, pointed to a calendar on the wall and smirked before leaving the room. 'What?' Arianna thought. 'Oh I get it. It's friday the 13th. Uh oh. Versie's gonna scare the shit out of everyone in here. Oh well.' She slightly chuckled at the thought of her stoic leader playing a trick on someone, even if she was just acting.  
  
~*~ Well I'm going to stop there since I have major writers block. So... Tell me what you think. If you have any ideas on what Versie should do for her prank please tell me since my brain is empty. Ja!~*~  
  
~*~Azurel~*~ 


	10. Chapter 5

I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
'...'=thought  
  
"..."=speech  
  
~*~...~*~=scene/character change  
  
Authors Note: Ok to all my fellow readers. I meant nothing by the 'catholic church' thing. I meant no diss or anything like that. Its just the fact that I am a Pagan/Wiccan.  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
~*~Previously~*~  
  
"Where are you going?" Arianna called to her. Versie just turned around, pointed to a calendar on the wall and smirked before leaving the room. 'What?' Arianna thought. 'Oh I get it. It's friday the 13th. Uh oh. Versie's gonna scare the shit out of everyone in here. Oh well.' She slightly chuckled at the thought of her stoic leader playing a trick on someone, even if she was just acting.~*~  
  
~*~Liz & Quatre~*~  
  
Liz felt like she was flying on cloud 9. 'Quatre is perfect. Such a gentlemen. So cute. I hope Versie doesn't find out that I like him. She'll kill me.' She thought. 'Hey wait a minute! Where is Versie?' Liz kept her head resting on Quatre's shoulder but used her eyes to search for Versie. 'Lesse. Naomi and Trowa are dancing together. Strange. Arianna is by the drink table. Raven and Duo are still trying to knock over dancing couples with their attrocious dancing. Oh there she is. Heading out the door. Now why would she do that?' Liz was pulled out of her thoughts as Raven and Duo whizzed by her head, laughing their heads off at the flustered couples.  
  
"Is your friend always like that?" Quatre asked her quietly.  
  
"Unfortunately yes. She is a major pain in the butt but we love her regardless. We are all sisters I guess you could say." Liz answered with a smile.  
  
"Thats just like us. The 5 of us may be totally different but we are still what you would call family. No matter how different we are."   
  
"That's so beautiful." Liz said, causing Quatre to blush in embarassment. "You certainly have a way with words."  
  
"Well it comes with having 29 older sisters." Quatre stated.  
  
"29! Wow! Thats alot!" Liz said in awe making quatre blush even more and duck his head low. "You must be very brave to handle about 15 years in a house with women."  
  
"I guess."Quatre stated shyly and Liz laughed.  
  
~*~Heero&Wufei~*~  
  
'I don't like her. She's hiding something. They all are.' Heero thought while trying to ignore the blonde on his arm who was begging him for a dance.  
  
"Come on Heero! Please? Just one dance!?" She wailed at him while doing her best impression of a puppy dog face and failing miserably.  
  
"No." He answered coldly before untangling himself from her and walking away towards the balcony, leaving Relena behind gapping like a fish out of water. Wufei snorted at her and mumbled about weak women, before following Heero.  
  
"They are hiding something. I know it." Heero stated monotoniously.  
  
"What can these weak onna's be hiding?" Wufei asked.  
  
"They might be working for OZ. Or some other organization." Heero stated coldly.  
  
"Those weak onna's couldn't do anything in this war. They belong in the kitchen, the only place where they can be good at something." Wufei stated, crossing his arms.  
  
"That attitude could get you killed, Chang." Heero stated before turning to face the forest behind the house.  
  
"Whatever, Yuy." Wufei snorted.  
  
Suddenly a whole bunch of screams were heard from the dance room and Duo shot outside and hid behind Heero.  
  
"It's gonna kill me!!" He wailed.  
  
Heero looked into the room and seen something that startled him greatly. Not that he showed it or anything though.  
  
~*~5 mins before w/ Duo and Raven~*~  
  
'He is sooo hot! Too bad we are on a mission or I would definetly date him.' Raven thought happily as she and Duo enraged dancing couples to the newest slow song 'All or Nothing' by O-town(A/N: Ok I know its kinda a sucky song and all but I can't think of any slow songs at the moment, so sorry^_^). 'funny, nice, hot and has a great ass. What more can you want?' She mentally gigled before coming back done to earth off of cloud nine. Lots of couples were glaring angrily at them while they danced with their partners.  
  
"I think we're in trouble." Duo whispered into her ear. She chuckled.  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
Suddenly the door to the dance hall burst open and a figure wearing a dark cloak that covered her head and a gun burst through the door. On her side was a white tiger covered in blood. Duo and Raven both screamed and took off running; Duo out onto the balcony and Raven underneathe the refreshment table. Of course they weren't the only people who screamed but they were the only people who ran and hid.  
  
"Its gonna eat me!!" She wailed at the same time that Duo yelled that it was going to kill him.  
  
Suddenly a snort was heard from the figure. It removed the hood off of its head to reveal that it was infact Versie carrying a paint gun and the tiger actually had red paint on her.  
  
"Hey that's mine!!" Raven yelled at Versie once she recovered her wits.  
  
"What did you do to Panzer!?" Arianna yelled at Versie as well.  
  
"I did nothing to your precious kitty cat. If you must know Raven did that to piss you off." Versie answered calmly while walking into the room.  
  
"RAVEN!!" Arianna yelled furiously while diving for Raven who screamed and shot out from under the table. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'M GONNA CHOP YOU INTO LITTLE WEE TINY PIECES AND BURN THOSSE PIECES AND THEN THROW THOSE ASHES OVER A CLIFF AND INTO A OCEAN!!"  
  
Raven screamed and ran around the room with Arianna on her tail, while everyone laughed except for Heero and Versie who merely snorted.   
  
"I shall save you Raven from that crazy lady!" Duo stated while puffing out his chest, only to be knocked over by Raven and Arianna as they shot by.  
  
"Hn. Braided baka." Wufei mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Whats that Wu-man you justice freak?" Duo asked innocently.  
  
"Maxwell! I shall have your braid." Wufei hollared at Duo who only eeped in fear and took off runnning with Wufei after him.  
  
"Raven! Wait for me!" Duo yelled as he ran after Raven.  
  
~*~Liz and Quatre~*~  
  
Liz sighed in contentment as she and Quatre danced to another song together.Suddenly a whole bunch of people screamed and pointed towards the door.Liz loooked at the doorway and seen a hooded figure with a gun and a bloody tiger standing there. She screamed and jumped into Quatre's arms, who lost his balance and almost fell over.  
  
The cloaked figure then removed the hood to reveal Versie.   
  
"I can't believe I fell for that." Liz mumbled with a sigh.  
  
"It was pretty funny though." Quatre said with a laugh. Liz then reealized where she was and quickly got down.  
  
"Sorry Quatre." She mumbled sheepishly while blushing.  
  
"It's no problem." He said smiling. She looked up at him, smiling happily. Their eyes locked and they both were oblivious to the world as they looked deeply into each others eyes.  
  
Their moment was ended when Duo and Raven shot by them with 2 very enraged teens following them.  
  
'Rats! Stupid people spoiled the moment.' She thought.  
  
~*~Versie~*~  
  
'Fools. Such cowards. No wonder OZ has managed to take over them.' Versie thought coldly as she watched the people scream when she entered. She then coldly smirked and removed her hood. 'Actually I don't even know why OZ bothered to corrupt Earth. It's a waste of time.'  
  
"Hey that's mine!!" Raven yelled at her when she noticed the gun.  
  
"What did you do to Panzer!?" Arianna yelled at her as well.  
  
"I did nothing to your precious kitty cat. If you must know Raven did that to piss you off." She answered calmly while walking into the room.  
  
'I work with fools.' She thought coldly as Arianna chased Raven around the room. "wait whats this? Liz looks like she is getting a little close to that blond boy. Perhaps I should go over there and remove the problem. Oh never mind the 4 idiots fixed it for me.'  
  
Versie snorted and leaned up against the wall in a dark corner so she could be alone.  
  
~*~Naomi&Trowa~*~  
  
'Hmmmm. Addidas(sp?). This guy knows how to smell good.' Naomi thought as she danced with Trowa. They had been forced into a dance by Liz and that blonde friend of hers. What was his name again? quinze? Quatre? Something like that.  
  
When everyone began screaming, Naomi remained calm, much to Trowa's surprise.  
  
"Idiots." She mumbled. She had known Versie would pull something like this to get Raven back. Trowa looked at her strangely and she noted that his eyes often glanced at her glasses. She then laughed when Raven began running from the enraged Arianna.  
  
~*~Well I'm gonna cut it off at here cause I have major writers block. Hope you like it.~*~  
  
~*~Azurel~*~ 


	11. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 6-Shopping time!  
  
It was 1 week after the party. Arianna was still mad at Raven&Wufei, and Liz was still thinking of Quatre and how to set up Naomi with Trowa.  
  
"Guys!" Liz yelled running into the game room in the mansion. There she found Arianna reading a bookon ancient Goddesses, Naomi and Raven playing Crash team racing on an old playstation they found, and Versie working on her laptop. "I got a message from the Dr.'s! They want us to go to the peacecraft school! Apparently the other pilots are there! Anyways..... we start tomorrow!"  
  
"WHAT!" Raven yelled looking up from the race that she lost. " I don't wanna go to school!"  
  
"I betcha there will be nothing but weak, perverted boys there. The fools will regret it if any of them make a move on me." Arianna stated coldly while looking up from her book. Naomi snorted.  
  
"Admit it. You'd like it." She said looking at Arianna with a grin.  
  
"Hardly." Arianna scowled.  
  
"Enough guys. We have to go get get our uniforms at the mall...Right now." Liz said stepping in between the 2 girls.  
  
"No way in hell will you get me in a mall." Arianna stated while crossing her arms in defiance.  
  
~*~30 minutes later~*~   
  
"I cannot believe you brought me here." Arianna mumbled. They were currently standing outside of the closests mall they could find in the Sanq Kingdom.   
  
"Well believe it. We're here so quit you're complaining." Versie retorted coldly. Arianna scowled but was silent anyway. No one messed with Versie, their leader.  
  
"Well now that that is over, how about we go into the mall. I want to get this uniform thing over so we can do some real shopping." Naomi said with a grin.  
  
"No can do. We don't have any money remember." Raven said with a smile of relief, which quickly fell when Naomi laughed.  
  
"The doctors sent us money." Naomi explained.  
  
"CURSE YOU!!" Raven yelled, shaking her fist towards the sky, and startling passerbyers.  
  
"Come on." Liz sighed exasperated while grabbing the 2 teens(Arianna&Raven) by their ears and dragging them into the mall. Versie snorted and followed them in with Naomi following her.  
  
~*~Uniform store~*~  
  
"Nope. No way." Raven was currently turning in quick circles on the fitting stool, trying to avoid the now very irratated lady who was trying to get her uniform size.  
  
"Miss please quit moving. I have to get your size." The lady moaned as she tried to get Raven's size.  
  
"No!" Raven was now getting very frantic and the lady was looking frustrated.  
  
"Her size is 36' 26' 36'." Versie stated coldly, now fed up with Ravens antics.  
  
"How did you know?" Raven asked bewildered as the now flustered lady hurried away to make the uniform.  
  
"Easy." Versie stated while crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh. Ok." Raven was looking very confused now but Versie was saved from answering another question because the lady came back.  
  
"Your uniforms will be ready for pick up in 1 hour , ladies." The woman said before throwing Raven a 'look' and leaving the room once again.  
  
"So what do we do till then? Eat?" Raven asked cheerfully, now that the ecursed uniform fiting was over.  
  
"Nope. We shop." Naomi said with a grin while tossing each girl a credit card. "Unlimited. Buy anything you think you might want."  
  
"Now this is my kind of shopping." Raven said with a grin.  
  
"Good. Go. Be back here in an hour." Versie stated with a smirk before leaving the uniform store. The others nodded and followed Versie out, Raven pushing over a maniquin to get back at the 'Crazy Lady' as she called her.  
  
~*~Weapon Shop~*~  
  
Versie, being Versie, had entered a weapon shop. She was looking at shot guns when she noticed trouble was brewing by the cash register.  
  
"Please sirs. Relax." The employee begged as the 2 soldiers glared down upon him.  
  
"You stole my girlfriend, you punk." The one guy snarled, grabbing the employee by the collar and hauling him over the counter so they were eye to eye.  
  
"Yeah, you punk. You're in for it now." The other guy taunted.  
  
"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" Versie coldy asked as she stepped into view.  
  
"Not at all little lady. Just taking care of business." The first guy stated cooly while holding onto the scared shitless employee.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. But how about me and my friend take you out later for some real fun?" The other guy asked licking his lips. Versie scowled at him and clenched her fists before walking up to the guys.  
  
"So babe how abo-" The guy was cut off as Versie's fist connected wiht his jaw.  
  
"Hey!" The other guy yelled as he let go of the employee and turned to face the smirking Versie. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"For being an asshole." Versie answered coldly before roundhouse kicking the guy in the chest. The guy staggared backwards and clutched his chest. "Fool." Versie smirked before grabbing the guy and throwing him out the door.  
  
"Thank you so very much." The employee cried to her while gasping for breath. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here."  
  
"Whatever. Listen to you have any good handguns here?" Versie asked monotoniously.  
  
"Any good guns?" The employee repeated incrediously. "OF COURSE!! We have some of the best guns in the world! And I'll give you one for free as a thank you gift!" The guy grinned before disappearing into the backroom.  
  
Moments later he returned with a hand gun and a sniper gun. "Here are 2 of our best guns. Strongest and best range and accuracy. Best guns on the market. All I'll need is some liscence and identification." They guy stated proudly. Versie nodded befor ehanding him a forged identification. He nodded after inspecting it and then handed her her guns.  
  
"I thank you very much." Versie said quietly with a nod of approval, before leaving the store.  
  
~*~Hardware store~*~  
  
Raven stood in one of the many isles in the store, looking at the different tools that lined the shelves. She was trying to find the best tools for her experiments.  
  
"Perhaps this screwdriver? Or maybe this hammer? Or what about this wrench? So many choices so little time!! WHAT TO DO?!" SHe yelled the last part in exasperation; startling the people around her.  
  
"Perhaps you should get them all miss." The man beside her said with a smile.  
  
"Good idea!" Raven said with a grin while grabbing all th tools she looked at and running for the cash register.  
  
"Ummmmm miss are you sure you want all of these tools? Wouldn't you rather look at our cleaning supplies?" The cashier asked uncertainly. Raven glared at him and clenched her fist.  
  
"Run the tools through the scanner. Total up my price, and allow me to pay for my stuff and walk out of here all nice and jolly. If you don't I may be forced to act." She growled in a low voice to the cashier. The cashier just looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Perhaps you should do as the lady says, or else the consequences may not be in your favor." The man who helped Raven choose the tools stated, walking up.  
  
"Whatever man. What's she going to do? Beat me with a broom? Whack me with a frying pan." The cashier said with a laugh. When Raven heard this she grabbed the cashier by his collar and dragging him over the counter, so that he was eye to eye with her.  
  
"Listen here you shit faced freak. Run my stuff through the scanner now and I'll leave in peace. If you don't I'm afraid to say you won't be getting any dates any time soon." Raven hissed to him before dropping him back over the counter. " Got it? Good."  
  
The cashier, now visibly shaken, quickly ran the stuff through the scanner. "Your total is $102.95..."  
  
"Thank you." Raven said coldly while handing the man her card. He charged the money to the card and she grabbed her stuff and left.  
  
"Hey wait! I didn't get your name!" The man followed Raven out the door.  
  
"Its Raven." She stated, turning around.  
  
"Well Raven it's very nice to meet you. My name is Otto." The man, Otto, said with a smile.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Otto. I hope we get a chance to meet each other again." Raven said, smiling also, and then she turned around and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Strange girl. But nice too." Otto muttered before diappearing also.  
  
~*~Book Store~*~  
  
Naomi was currently residing in the first book store she could find.  
  
"Silence. Something I have not heard in a while." She mumbled to herself as she searched through all of the old books in the back. "Now to find something good." Naomi was into mysteries and legends. Suddenly a black book caught her attention. It had faded gold writing that was no longer readable. Curiousity took her over and she pulled it off of the shelf and opened it up. It had a whole bunch of different legends in it. Naomi decided to buy it, so she closed it and headed to the cash register.  
  
"Ahhh. This book has been here for a long while. Almost as long as I have been on this earth." The aged cashier said in a cracked voice. Naomi looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I am into these types of books." Naomi stated with a smile.  
  
"As do I young one." He let out a small laugh. Naomi smiled and decided seh liked this man.  
  
"How much do I owe you?" She asked taking out her card.  
  
"Not a cent. It's good to see young people who are going in the right place." The man said with a smile, the skin around his eyes wrinkling. Naomi smiled at him fondly.  
  
"I thank you very much."  
  
"It's no problem. I'm glad that I had this conversation with you. It's been a while since I have felt this good. You have reminded me why I opened up this shop in the first place. It is I who should be thanking you." The old man said fondly while staring out at nothing.  
  
"Well I'm glad I came here then. You too have reminded me of someone I lost long ago." Naomi said sincerely. The old man looked at her with twinkling eyes that shimmered with tears.  
  
"That is the nicest thing anyone has said to me in years." He said softly. Naomi reached acrossed the counter and grasped the old man's hand in hers.  
  
"If it is alright, May I come back and visit you?" She asked.  
  
"Of course, I would like that a lot. By the way my name is Wilfred Domino, but you can call me Will."  
  
"Alright Will, I'll come back. And I'll bring a couple of my friends with me, if you don't mind?"  
  
"No, not at all. The more the merrier."   
  
"Good. I will visit soon. I promise. But for a very short time it is farewell, I have a few more errands." She smiled at him one last time before leaving the store.  
  
~*~Bath and Body Shop~*~  
  
Liz, being the girl that she was, was looking through the bath and body shop for some nice soaps for the bathrooms. She had found that the bathrooms didn't come eqipped with anything that she found 'essential'.  
  
"Ok let's see. Versie likes soaps that smell like forests, Raven likes strong soaps adn for good reason, Naomi likes dove, and Arianna likes her spicy soaps. So I'm going to need Spring Meadow, Irish Springs, Dove, Jasmine, and Spicy Herbal soap. Now for Shampoo..." Liz,satisfied with her soap choices, through the bars into her cart and headed off to the shampoo isle in the giant store.'Man this place is huge! I person could get lost in here. Thank god for the signs.' She thought with a giggle. 'Raven wouldn't last 5 minutes in here.'  
  
Once in the isle Liz looked at the long isle and sweatdropped. "Oh Boy." She mumbled. She then began reading the labels on the bottles to find the best one.  
  
~*~5 mins. later~*~  
  
"ok. I've got shampoo and soap. So all I need is razors, shaving cream, toothpaste, towels, tooth brushes and body cream. Great." Liz sighed and headed towards the razor isle to get the first to things on her mental list. Once there she decided on green razors and strawberry shaving cream, knowing everyone would like them. She then headed to the toothpaste and toothbrush isle. There she picked out crest toothpaste and 5 toothbrushes; a Navy blue one, a black one, a green one, a gold one and a silverish-white one. She then picked up matching towels and body cream that had the same smell as the soap she bought.  
  
"Now I think I have everything." Liz said relieved.  
  
"What about the kitchen sink?" A man asked from beside her.  
  
"Already included in the house." Liz said with a laugh. She looked over at he person next to her and gasped. "Quatre! What are you doing here?" She squealed and gave the blonde next to her a hug. Quatre blushed and grinnned.  
  
  
  
"Probably the same reason you are here, Liz." Quatre said glancing at Liz's cart. Liz laughed.  
  
"Most likely. So hows it going?" She asked.  
  
"Pretty good I guess. So when are you starting school?"   
  
"Tomorrow. We just came here to get our uniforms and to do some shopping." Liz stated while rolling her eyes. "Two of my friends don't like malls so it was a fight just to get them here." Quatre chuckled.  
  
"Sounds like a friend of mine. He hates malls for one sole reason. Relena would probably be there. It's quite funny when you think about it." Quatre smiled at the thought.  
  
"Ahhh yes. I'm guessing this friend of yours was the one at the dance. Heero Yuy I believe his name was. Poor guy. I'd kill myself if she chased me around. That would just be.... wrong." Liz said with a giggle. Quatre laughed.  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Oh I gotta go. I only have 15 minutes before I have to be back at the uniform shop or Versie will have my head. Sorry. It's nice seeing you again. Hopefully I'll see you soon." Liz said sincerely while looking at her watch.  
  
"Thats alright. Maybe we'll see each other later?"  
  
"Count on it." Liz said wiith a wink before heading out to the check out counter. Quatre smiled softly before continuing on with his shopping.  
  
~*~Arianna~*~  
  
'Hmmm. What to do in this ecursed place? Perhaps there is an ancient artifact store. Or perhaps a Wiccan store? Or maybe a book store? So many choices.' Arianna wandered around the mall looking for something that would grab her attention. So far all she had met up with were a couple of perverts but she took 'care' of them. Sighing Arianna entered a Wiccan shop called 'The Circle'. She looked around and bought some candles and incence. The store had lots of stuff but Arianna already collected or owned most of it.   
  
Next she looked at all the books that were for sale.  
  
"Lets see. 'Wiccan Spells', 'A guide to Wicca', 'Candle Meanings', 'Growing your own indoor garden', 'Modern Wicca', 'Rituals, Spells and Gestures'." She allowed her finger to glide along the shelf. Suddenly a book semed to catch her eye. "Hmmm 'Ancient Prophecies and Legends of the Elements'. Sounds interesting." She mumbled to herself while pulling out the black book with silver lettering. The book had no author. She leafed through the pages noting that the drawings seemed very realistic. "Why not. It seems pretty good."  
  
Taking her items to the cashier, she noticed that she was pretty much the only person in there.  
  
"That'll be $43.95 please." The employee stated dully.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Arianna stated coldly while handing the money over and leaving the shop with her bags. "Bastard. You make us Wiccans look bad." She mumbled under her breath. Checking her watch, she realized she had another 40 minutes to burn. "Damn." She swore. Sighing she began wandering around to see if she could find anything intersting.   
  
Eventually she came upon a music store that sold some pretty good music. Shrugging she entered and was greated by a blast from the air conditioner and stereo.  
  
Hi! My name is.. (what?) My name is.. (who?)  
  
My name is.. {scratches} Slim Shady  
  
Hi! My name is.. (huh?) My name is.. (what?)  
  
My name is.. {scratches} Slim Shady  
  
Smiling at the choice of music, she began to search through the many CD's.  
  
~*~30 mins later~*~  
  
Arianna sighed happily. She had gotten 3 Eminem CD's and 2 AFI CD's. Oh yes it was a good store. She made a mental note to come back again. She walked out of the store and towards the uniform store, which was way acrossed the mall. She passed a bunch of clothes store and perverted males who received a shock when they tried to hit on her.   
  
When she finally reached the uniform store she breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't lost her temper and no broken bones were caused, though if it had been Versie in those situations, it would have been a blood bath. She was the last one to arrive. When she walked into the store she knew something was wrong. Versie and Raven arguing with the seamstress and owner of the store.  
  
"Whats wrong?" She asked walking up and standing next to Liz and Naomi.  
  
"Versie and Raven don't like it that they made female uniforms for them and are insisting that they have the male." Liz answered looking at Arianna through the corner of her eye.  
  
"Yeah. They don't like that the female uniform has a skirt." Naomi said with a grin. She knew the reaction she would get from Arianna.  
  
"Oh hell no!" Arianna stated angrily while stalking over to the seamstress and owner to join in on the heated argument.  
  
"Ladies! It is in the rule book!" The owner stated frustratingly.  
  
"So! I think we should have a choice whether or not we want to wear a skirt!" Raven retorted angrily.  
  
"Its in the rule book! Boys wear the male uniform while females wear the female uniform!" The seamstress growled before throwing up her hands in the air and stalking away towards the new costumers that just entered the store.  
  
"Like it or not, it is the rules." The owner stated.  
  
"I don't think it should matter what gender we are. If we want ot wear pants instead of a skirt we should be allowed to. No matter what. Its racist to consider anything else." Versie growled coldly while crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I agree. I for one hate skirts and refuse to wear one. I want to speak to this headmistress personally about this matter." Arianna said while walking up and standing next to Versie and Raven.  
  
"Princess Relena is too busy to answer any of your questions ladies. Now its either you wear these uniforms or you don't go to the school. Your choice." The owner said angrily before walking away.  
  
"Well that didn't go over too good now did it." Naomi said with a small smile.  
  
"What'll it be girls. Wear the uniforms or fail the mission?" Liz questioned, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Hn." Versie grunted coldly while grabbing the bag her uniform was in and stalking out of the store, but not before throwing a dirty look behind her. The other girls just sighed before grabbing their bags and leaving too, Arianna and Raven holding their bags away from them as though they held something very dirty or smelly.  
  
~*~Well there you go. Hope you like it cause I did it with a major writers block. Questions? Coments? Review!~*~  
  
~*~Azurel~*~ 


	12. CHapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did there would be more episodes and Relena would be dead. There would also be more cool females and the boys wouldn't be the only main characters. But sadly I don't own Gundam Wing... Unfortunately.  
  
Chapter 7- School days are a pain  
  
"Raven get your ass out of your room and get down to breakfast!" Versie yelled pounding on Raven's door. She had been there for the past 5 minutes and was quickly loosing her temper. Finally Versie backed up a couple of steps, and then used a roundhouse kick to knock the door off the hinges. She calmly walked in. "I told you. We all have to wear the uniforms, like it or not. Now lets go. If we are late I will personally multiply your training by ten."  
  
"But its... PINK!! I can't go out like this! Its embarrassing!" Raven cried, tightening her grip on her bedpost. She was wearing a knee length burgundy skirt, with a white blouse and a burgundy blazer.  
  
"Come on Raven. Its not that bad. Besides its Burgundy not pink." Liz soothed while stepping through the doorless doorway. She had come in to play the peace maker and get Raven down to breakfast. "Arianna is wearing it. If she can handle that I think you can too."  
  
"She's wearing a skirt! This I gotta see!!" Raven yelled rushing out of the room. Versie sighed.  
  
"Hey Versie? Does this dress make me look fat?" Liz asked surveying herself. Versie looked at her with a raised eyebrow before walking out of the room. "What? Did I say something wrong? Do I look fat?" Liz asked the empty room.  
  
~*~Dining room~*~  
  
"Hahahahahaha! I can't believe it! Arianna wearing a dress!" Raven gasped out before erupting into another fit of giggles. Arianna, who was sitting next to her, had her eyes closed and you could tell she was trying not to snap.  
  
"Your going to get slapped." Naomi stated while buttering her toast. Raven just shrugged before she began to taunt Arianna again. Smack! "Told you so." Naomi said calmly to Raven who now lay on the floor, counting the birds that were flying around her head. Versie, who was sitting at the table reading a newspaper and eating an apple, snorted and raised and eyebrow at Raven's stupidity. Suddenly Naomi's pup, Opal, rushed up and began licking Ravens face.   
  
"She had it coming." Arianna said calmly while standing up. "I'm taking the bike today." Her tiger Panzer stared at her calmly from it's place on the floor. "Be a good boy." She whispered to the tiger before walking out of the room. Her hawk Yamikari perched on the window sill and began dosing after leaving its place on Ari's shoulder.  
  
"I'm coming!" Raven yelled jumping up and rushing out of the room through the back door which led to the garage and the circular driveway. Her bird hooted angrily from its place on the back of the chair and began pecking at Raven's forgotten food.  
  
"Looks like we are taking the Avalanche today. I'm driving." Versie stated grabbing the keys off of the table and her jacket, petting her cat, and then walking out the door to the garage.  
  
"Shot gun!" Liz called grabbing a piece of toast and rushing out the door as well.  
  
"Shit. No I'm stuck in the back. What more could happen today?" Naomi moaned before heading towards the door. Of course she ended up tripping over a chair leg and following to the ground. "What next?" She moaned, propping her head up on with her hand. A trucks horn answered her question. "She better not leave!!" Naomi jumped up and took off out the door to where the truck waited.   
  
~*~School~*~  
  
Liz, Versie and Naomi pulled into the school yard and parked next to Arianna's black and silver motor bike.  
  
"Wow." Liz murmured staring up at the huge white building known as the Peacecraft school.  
  
"It isn't that cool. It looks like a school for pussies." Raven stated while crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"I imagine it is full of them. Pussy females who can't even throw a decent punch." Arianna mumbled hatefully.  
  
"I will advise you right now. Don't do anything to draw attention to yourselves. That means no fights and no stories, and most definitely no bombs." Versie stated casting a meaningful glance to Raven.  
  
"What!?"Raven asked indignantly. Versie just sighed before heading into the school. They still needed to pick up their schedules.  
  
"You know Arianna hit a little old lady coming here." Raven stated laughing, causing everyone else to snap their heads to attention and look at her.  
  
"Did not." Arianna shot back, blushing.  
  
"How do you know you didn't?" Raven questioned grinning.  
  
"Because... She was still waving her purse at me while we were driving away." Arianna mumbled looking at the floor. Naomi, Raven and Liz burst out laughing while Versie snorted. "It wasn't that funny." Arianna mumbled hatefully.  
  
"Of course it was!" Raven yelled slapping Arianna on the back while laughing, making Arianna lurch forward from the blow.  
  
"Ummm shouldn't we hurry up? I mean its 8:20. We still have to get our lockers and schedules." Liz stepped in breaking up the fight that would start. The others nodded and headed towards the office. Once their they asked for their schedules and locker numbers. The secretary, a ditzy woman who dyed her hair blonde one too many times, grinned at them through her heavily lipsticked mouth. She wore flouresant green eyeshadow up to her eyebrows, mascara, thick eyeliner, too much blush, a short pink leather skirt and a tight white tanktop that showed way too much cleavage. She handed them their schedules and locks.  
  
"locker 200 for seriousy over their, 201 for grinny, 203 for sunglass girl, 204 to curly, and 205 to blondie." She said while flicking her hair over her shoulder and winking at the boys that just entered.  
  
"Thank you very much." Liz said quickly while pushing her friends out the door before they did anything too drastic.  
  
"Bitch." Raven mumbled.  
  
"No wonder the boys like getting in trouble. They must love looking at that dirty slut." Naomi muttered hatefully.  
  
"Agreed. They do. Disgusting creatures." Arianna added.  
  
"If we ever get a mission to infiltrate this place I have dibbs on blasting that bitch's brains to pieces. If she has any." Versie growled coldly. No one insulted her like that and gets away with it.  
  
"Here's our lockers!" Raven cried rushing up to their lockers.  
  
"Hn."   
  
The other 4 girls walked up to their lockers and put their bags into them. Then Versie headed off to math, Raven to shop, Naomi to drama, Liz to art, and Arianna to alchemy*. They all head taken their classes in advanced.  
  
~*~Versie~*~  
  
'How utterly stupid. This is so easy. What a waste of time.' Versie thought boredly as the teacher explained what to do when you had a missing number.  
  
"So in conclusion what would a number increased by 10 mean in expression form?" The teacher asked the class who all looked confused.  
  
"n+10" A voice stated from behind her. Versie looked back to see the boy from their party, Heero. He glared at her and she glared back before turning around. The teacher had a boy handing out papers. He winked at her when he handed her her papers but she gave him a death glare, making him scamper away. She then began putting down neat, correct answers on the paper. There was 10 pages of math due 3 days from then. She was on the seventh page when the bell rang. Sighing she grabbed her things and headed to her locker where she deposited her papers and headed off to advanced logic.  
  
~*~Raven~*~  
  
'Shop class. The one class where you can take things apart, get dirty and not get in trouble. It's paradise. Plus there is no reading! A bonus!' Raven thought wiht a sigh. Her first class of the day was shop and needless to say, she was extatic.  
  
"Alright class everyone have a seat." They teacher bade as he walked in. He was a short balding man with large glasses that made him look like an owl. "Today we are going to sketch what this car looks like so that when we take this thing apart we will know what it looks like." Ravens head hit hte desk with a thump but no one paid any attention. 'SKETCH!? WE HAVE TO SKETCH!? WHAT KIND OF CLASS IS THIS!?' She thought frantically. SHe gazed around the room and noticed most of hte people there were skinnny looking wimps. 'Of great I got myself into a class for nerds. Just joyful. This school SUCKS!' FOr the remainer of the class Raven busied herself with throwing paperballs at people and kicking the back of peoples chairs. When the bell rang she shot out of hte class like a bat outa hell. SHe had gym next and if it was like that class she would do some serious damage.  
  
~*~Naomi~*~  
  
Naomi's mind wandered as her paintbrush made graceful strokes on her canvas. She knew the other students were looking at her out of the corner of their eyes because of her sunglasses but she just zoned them out. All she wanted to concentrate on now was her painting.  
  
"Beautiful miss Demona!" The teacher beamed happily while surveying Naomi's work.  
  
"Thank ma'me." Naomi answered quietly. She stared at her picture. It was of an angel standing on the edge of a lake. It was night and a full moon sat above the lake casting everything in the picture in a silver glow. The angel's silver hair was blown by an wind as she faced the lake. She wore white robes and no shoes.   
  
"Can I ask why you painted this?" The teacher inquired.  
  
"I don't know. It's just what I painted. I never meant for anything to come out of it." Naomi answered truthfully.  
  
"Well regardless of why it was done, I would like to show case this in our artwork station at our next open house if it is ok with you?"  
  
"That is fine. It doesn't matter to me." Naomi answered. The teacher smiled once more before continuing on with her stroll around the classroom. Naomi sighed and started on another canvas, ignoring the whispers about her all around. The fools had no idea. They never would.   
  
A ringing bell drew her out of her thoughts and she made her way out of the classroom and through the filled halls to her locker. She grabbed her biology books and began making her way towards the biology class.  
  
~*~Liz~*~  
  
Liz allowed the music to was over her as she played her piccolo. The tune was slow and sad. Her eye were closed and she was in deep concentration. As she played the last note cheers erupted from the students. Liz smiled and blushed.  
  
"That was magnificent Miss Francois!" The teacher beamed.  
  
"Thank you ma'me. I worked very hard to learn that song and I'm glad you like it." Liz mumbled gazing at the floor in embarrassment.  
  
"Little bitch." A girl behind Liz hissed angrily. "She has no right to steal the spotlight away from me." Liz sighed and turned around to face the obvious slut.  
  
"You never had the spotlight in the first place now I suggest you keep your words to yourself or I'll do something about it." Liz stated copying Versie's tone of voice and adding a glare to it. It worked and Liz smirked. Versie was right. With the correct tone of voice you could make any person squirm before you. The girl said nothing and just stared at Liz. Liz remained sitting quietly till the bell rang in which she grabbed her piccolo and headed towards her locker. Home ec. was next. Joy.  
  
~*~Arianna~*~  
  
"In the myth of Fenir the Fire-Wolf, what did the dwarves make the Gods to stop Fenir from attacking them?" The teacher asked. All of the students looked confused but Arianna raised her hand. "Yes?"  
  
"They made the Gods a ribbon created from the following:a cat's meow, a woman's beard, the roots of a mountain, a bear's tendons, a fish's breath, and a birds spittle." Arianna answered.  
  
"Very good. And did this work Miss Resantigwan?"  
  
"Yes for a price though. Fenir was smart. He knew the Gods were up to something so he only let the Gods tie him with the ribbon if one of them sacrificed his hand. The God Tyr did this and Fenir was tied and left in the cave where the Gods found him. Fenir could not break the bonds." She answered with a shrug. That was one of her favourite legends of the Norse Gods.  
  
"Excellent! I see you are well aware of the Norse Legends."  
  
"That is correct." Arianna answered calmly. A snort that only Arianna heard sounded from the back. She turned around and glared at the person who made it...Wufei. He glared at her and she glared back before sticking out her tongue and turning around to listen to the teacher drone on about legends of the Scandinavian people. Sighing she took out her pen and began writing notes. This teacher knew nothing about the deeper, better legends that Dr. Q had told her. When the bell rang Arianna sighed in relief and packed up her stuff. What a boring class. Thank god she could vent out her boredom in her next class, fencing. She walked calmly to her locker and deposited her stuff in and then headed to the fencing room.  
  
~*~Lunch~*~(A/N:I know I'm skipping around a lot but if I wrote every subject then we would be here for hours. Oh well.)  
  
Naomi stepped into the lunchroom cautiously. Raven was in there and that usually spelled disaster. To her surprise there was no commotion or flying food. Sighing in relief she went and stood in line for her food.  
  
"NAOMI!! OVER HERE!! NAOMI!!" Naomi sighed.5..4..3..2..1..Now. As if on queue, Raven came running up and dove at Nomi who sidestepped, causing Raven to crash into the wall.  
  
"Hn. Baka." Versie grunted walking up with the other girls in tow.  
  
"That's not nice." Raven grumbled getting up and rubbing her nose.  
  
"Come now Raven. You know she doesn't mean it. I think." Liz tried to soothe. Versie just snorted.  
  
"Awww quiet sourpuss." Raven groaned.  
  
"Liz brought us all a lunch. How she packed it I'll never know." Arianna informed Naomi calmly, ignoring the death glares that were being sent back and forth between Versie and Raven.  
  
"Good. I don't think I want to ruin my day by getting poisoned by the food." Naomi stated with a smile. Liz laughed.  
  
"I'm glad you think my idea was a good one. I wasn't sure if everyone would like it. Now come on lets go outside in the courtyard to eat. I think I saw a Cherry Blossom tree that was in bloom this morning." Liz said with a smile while ushering them out of the lunchroom and out the doors.  
  
True to her word, Liz lead them to the blooming tree and began setting out the food.   
  
"You know I find it weird we haven't received a mission yet. You'd think that we would have hundreds of them but noooooo. The male pilots are probably getting all the missions that the doctors come up with." Naomi said while grabbing a sandwich and pickle from the pile of food Liz unpacked.  
  
~*~L6-Doctors~*~  
  
"Shouldn't we start sending missions to the pilots?" Dr L asked the other 2 doctors in the room(Dr J had returned to L1 for something).  
  
"We will. Once we get those missions ourselves. King me." Dr G answered while jumping Dr Q's piece and landing on the king-me place(I don't know what to call it ^_~).  
  
"No fair!! You probably cheated!" Dr Q. groaned.   
  
"YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT THE MISSIONS YET!!" Dr L yelled in annoyance.  
  
"Nope. WE haven't received any confirmation of OZ activity yet from J so we can't do anything." Dr Q answered calmly while turning around in her chair and facing Dr L.  
  
"Well let's just send them out on a small infiltration mission. You know they hate being bored." Dr G suggested.  
  
~*~Back with the girls~*~  
  
"Ohhhhh man I'm full." Raven moaned while laying on her back on the grass.  
  
"Perhaps then you shouldn't have had 8 sandwiches." Arianna remarked from her place up in the tree.   
  
"But they were so good!!" Raven moaned. Versie snorted and continued typing on her laptop while she leaned against the base of the tree. Raven was on the ground, Arianna in the tree, Versie against the bottom of the tree, and Liz and Naomi were sprawled out on their stomachs playing chess.  
  
"Regardless of their taste, you still shouldn't have eaten all those things." Naomi stated while moving her pawn.  
  
"What do you guys have this afternoon?" Liz asked the girls. "I have history, math, science, and english."  
  
"Science, english, chemistry, and history." Versie answered, never ceasing in her typing.  
  
"I have religion, science, Home ec., and chemistry." Raven answered with a sigh.  
  
"I have math, history, business&technology, and Alchemy." Naomi said with a grin.  
  
"I have logic, math, science, and horsemanship. What a bore. Except for the horsemanship." Arianna answered calmly while staring down at her team-mates.  
  
"Didn't you enter some tournaments back on L6 Arianna?" Raven asked.  
  
"Yeah. A bit. But then my training got in the way and I had to quit." Arianna answered quietly. "I had to give up Azurel, too."  
  
"Your horse?"  
  
"Yeah. A beauty, that she was."   
  
Their conversation was cut off as the bell rang and they had to go get ready for their classes.   
  
~*~hey!Wuz happenin! The subject Alchemy was made up by me and its kinda like myths and stuff like that! Hope you like this! It took me quite a while!~*~  
  
~*~Azurel~*~ 


	13. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did there would be more episodes and Relena would be dead. There would also be more cool females and the boys wouldn't be the only main characters. But sadly I don't own Gundam Wing... Unfortunately.  
  
~*~Sorry it took so long to update I broke my wrist and had problems typing.~*~  
  
Chapter 8-  
  
It had been about two months since the girls had arrived on Earth and they were beginning to become restless. They had yet to receive a mission from the doctors. Versie was increasingly becoming annoyed.  
  
"GUYS!! GUYS!! GUYS!!" Raven yelled happily while sliding down the banister. At the bottom of the banister she fell off and landed on her but. She then hopped up and rushed into the living room where everyone was. "I HAVE GREAT NEWS!!" She was grinning like an idiot while she rubbed her sore ass. Arianna looked up from her meditation, Naomi looked up from her book, and Liz looked up from her piccolo which she was cleaning.   
  
"We have a mission." Versie stated while walking in.  
  
"I was going to say that!" Raven mock pouted and glared at Versie for ruining her fun.   
  
"When are we going to leave?" Arianna asked ignoring Raven.  
  
"As soon as possible. We just have to destroy a base and collect some information." Versie answered. "So you will destroy the mobile suits while I enter the base and collect what we need. I will then blow the base sky high."   
  
"No fair! Why do you get to blow the base up? I wanna blow the base up!" Raven whined causing Versie to glare at her.  
  
"I will blow it up because I will be inside. Besides you will be busy taking care of the mobile suits." Versie stated in a cold manor. Raven opened her mouth up to say something but Versie cut her off, "Come we must leave. I want to get this weak mission over with." Reluctantly Raven sighed and nodded. Versie was almost impossible to argue with. 'Stubborn jackass.' Raven thought with a frown.  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for!? Let us go kick some OZ butt!" Naomi stated with a grin while running towards the fire place. She gripped the candle on the top of fire place and pulled it towards the right. She stepped back and allowed it to raise up, revealing a hidden doorway. She then winked at the others before running down the darkened hallway that was revealed. Looks like she was reading too many mangas again.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about that girl." Arianna mumbled before following Naomi.  
  
"Sometimes we wonder about you." Raven teased with a grin. Arianna just looked back and smirked. Liz shrugged and looked at both Versie and Raven. Versie nodded and followed the others, Liz and Raven following her. They followed the dark corridor until they reached their secret, underground hanger. Each girl then got into their respective mobile suits and took off.  
  
~*~2 hours later~*~  
  
"3 thousand, 9 hundred and 52 bottles of beer on the wall. 3 thousand, 9 hundred and 52 bottles of beer on the wall. Take one down, pass it around, 3 thousand, 9 hundred and 51 bottles of beer on the wall!" Raven sang happily.  
  
"For the love of the Goddess! Someone shut her up!" Arianna yelled in frustration while banging her head on the command screen in front of her. Versie was cleaning her guns and glaring at the screen in her cockpit that showed what each of the other girls were doing, Naomi had her headphones on so she couldn't hear Raven, and Liz was asleep. Raven had been at the song since they had left and some people were about ready to kill her. Suddenly Versie hit a button and sighed. "What did you do?" Arianna asked with a raised eyebrow  
  
"I hit the mute button for her screen." Versie stated with a happy sigh. Arianna raised her eyebrow and mumbled something about not having that button, before pulling a walkman and a book out from her backpack in the cockpit and began reading and listening to Ayumi Hamasaki.(a/n:KICK ASS SINGER!!)  
  
After a couple of minutes, the cockpits began to beep and a red light began to blink on and off. This woke Liz up and made Arianna and Naomi take off their headphones.  
  
"We have arrived." Versie stated while buckling herself in and preparing to land. Everyone followed suit. The landing was rather bumpy but not enough to hurt the girls. "Ok we are 5 miles east of our objective. You 4 will destroy any and all mobile suits you can find while I enter the base and retrieve what we need. Roger?"  
  
"Roger!" The girls chorused together as Versie got out of her Aries and motioned for Naomi to come over and pick her up. Naomi picked her up in the gundam's giant hand.  
  
"Cloaking devises on!!" Versie stated into her walky-talky once they got within a mile of the base. A slight electrical currence in Light's hand told Versie that Naomi had switched hers on.   
  
Once they could see the base Versie gestured for Naomi to put her down and then sprinted towards the base. If she knew OZ, all of the soldiers would be heading the hangers the moment they spotted the Gundams, which was better for her. She entered the side door without any trouble and smirked at the empty hallways. So she was right. OZ was getting slack with it's security. She entered the door that held the main computer and was pleasantly surprised with an empty room. 'Definitely slack.' She thought to herself. She entered a disk into the main computer's CDRom and began downloading all of their files onto her disk. She turned to face the door so she wouldn't be caught off guard if someone entered while she was downloading stuff onto the disk.  
  
"Versie we have a problem." Naomi's voice was muffled due to static.  
  
"What is it?" Versie asked hoping to whatever there was out out there that they hadn't butched the mission.  
  
"We have only encountered 2/3 of what we were expecting." Naomi answered.  
  
"Oh no..." Versie swung around and opened up a random file on the computer. What greeted her was a dancing pink bunny in red overalls. He was clapping his hands and jumping up and down. "Shit!" Versie cursed angrily. "Abort mission!! It's a trap! They knew we were coming!! Get out of here now!!" She yelled into the walkytalky while rushing out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"What do you mean!?" Arianna asked through the walkytalky.  
  
"They've been tipped... NOW GET OUT OF HERE!!" Versie yelled before shutting off her walkytalky and continuing out of the base. 'Who knew we were going to be here? Our lines were secure and we didn't speak about it to anyone. Maybe someone listened in through bugs in our house? Impossible there aren't any. I checked!' She ran around a corner and came face to face with about 25 soldiers. "Shit." She spun around, intent on running the other way but instead found herself facing another bunch of soldiers.  
  
"Got ya pilot." One of them growled and the others laughed. She glared and clenched her fist. Now was not he time to fight these guys especially since she was outnumbered 50 to 1.  
  
"How did you know we were here. Did you get tipped?" Versie growled. A man, dressed different than the others stepped out towards her.  
  
"Quiet gundam filth. How we found out is none of your concern. What you should be worrying about is what Colonel Khushrenada will do with you dirt when he gets here tomorrow morning." He stated with a cold smirk. "Take her to the cell boys and let her converse with her friends before her inevitable death." Versie growled angrily as she was cuffed and led away by 5 soldiers, after they had removed all of her weapons and gadgets except for her clothes.  
  
"You won't win! Even if I die that won't stop the colonies! You are nothing but greasy filth!" Versie spat at the commanders feet. He smirked and waved bye bye to her with a huge fake grin. She growled and flicked him the birdy as she disappeared around the corner. The captain tsk'd and turned to his captain.  
  
"Did you capture the other gundams?" He asked him.  
  
"No sir. They escape before we could, though they did destroy about 2/3 of our mobile suits and several of our warehouses were destroyed before they left."  
  
"Damn! We should have been ready! The others will be back for their friends. Be ready." The captain instructed before heading down the opposite hall that Versie took, heading towards his office.  
  
~*~Mansion~*~  
  
The other 4 girls were currently sitting in the living room in what Arianna called a war council.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Liz asked with concern. She was sitting on the couch with Artemis in her lap. She was stroking the cat who was purring loudly  
  
"We are going have to get her. We can't just leave a good friend to die." Naomi stated. She was sitting on another couch. Opal was laying on her back in her lap, having her belly scratched.  
  
"How about we bust in? I can blow up several areas to keep them busy." Raven offered. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor and Shadow was sleeping on a perch by the window.  
  
"We can't just blow up areas. For all we know Versie could be in one of them. We have to get in there and get her out and then blow that bastard sky high." Arianna said with a smirk. Her white tiger Panzer had it's head in her lap as she was sitting cross-legged in a chair and petting him. Her hawk was out hunting in the forest behind the mansion. Hades, Versie's cat, was laying on the back of the couch, sleeping. He had been moping around all day so he obviously knew something was wrong.  
  
"I have to agree with Ari. OZ could be hiding her anywhere. What if we snuck in though. 3 of us could keep them busy with an all out attack on the mobile suits. I could put my suit on autopilot and sneak in. With all 4 suits there they won't think of someone sneaking in. We can get in and get Versie without much interference." Naomi said calmly. "All in favour?" 4 hands including her own rose and she nodded happily.   
  
"Well then what are we waiting for?!" Raven asked with a happy grin before opening up the secret hallway.   
  
"Last one to the Gundams has to eat one of Raven's cookies!" Naomi yelled rushing passed Raven and down the darkened, stone hallway. Once the others heard this they paled and took off running too, leaving Raven standing by the entrance, frowning.  
  
"I didn't think they were that bad." She grumbled while slowly walking down the tunnel, mumbling obscenities the while way.  
  
~*~Versie~*~  
  
Versie scowled angrily as she was drug down a steel looking hallway. She had refused to walk so they decided to drag her.   
  
"You know you are very lucky woman. We are going to put you in with your friends. You see we aren't monsters.... We are letting you talk to your friends before we execute you." The one guard stated. He then began laughing, the other guards joining in with him. Versie just growled and rolled her eyes. Suddenly realization dawned on her and her eyes widened. 'My friends!? They didn't capture them did they?! Oh man when I get my hands on them I'm gonna kill them! I told them to run!' Versie thought angrily while envisioning all the things she was going to do to her 4 friends when she got her hands on them.   
  
They finally reached what looked to be a solid steel door that had only 1 opening that food was shoved in through. Next to the door was a keypad where you had to use you DNA to open it. One guard placed his hand against it and a light above it went from red to green. He, along with the others, laughed as they shoved her through and shut the door behind her. Versie stumbled a bit before regaining her balance. She squinted in the darkness and was able to make out 4 silhouettes.  
  
"I told you fools to run and now look at us! Jesus Christ man I thought you were smarter than that!" Versie said coldly to the 4 silhouettes.  
  
"I don't remember you telling us a damn thing!? Now who the hell are you!?" A distinctly male voice asked monotonously.  
  
"Huh?" For the first time in a long time Versie was speechless with shock.  
  
~*~Other Girls~*~  
  
"So lets go over this one more time. We will keep the OZ peeps busy while Naomi goes in and frees Versie." Raven summed up. The other girls, minus Naomi who was already in the building, nodded. "Ok so we keep OZ-"  
  
"RAVEN!!!" The other girls yelled.  
  
Raven laughed. "Just kidding girls." She said with a grin, causing Ari and Liz to grin as well. Raven could get almost anyone laughing. She even got Versie to chuckle once.  
  
"Lets start the fireworks!" Liz yelled while firing her missiles at the buildings that they determined did not have Versie in them. Raven laughed and joined in along with Naomi's mobile suit which was burning everything in its path. Arianna sighed and his her face in her hand.   
  
"What's worse? A pixie-stick-loving-freak or a bomb-making-sugar-freak?Answer...Neither." She mumbled to herself. Insane laughter from pilots 02 and 04 answered her. "Oh boy am I ever screwed."  
  
~*~Naomi~*~  
  
Naomi grinned as she slinked around another corner. So I was right, she thought triumphantly, OZ is getting lax during fights. Very interesting. She quickly withdrew her gun when she heard footsteps heading her way. When the soldier was within view she fired, shooting him between the eyes and killing him instantly. She smirked and withdrew a dagger from her back pocket. Then, very carefully she severed the hand from the wrist. Versie had once told her that all the OZ bases used DNA lockpads so she would need this hand to open Versie's cell. She held the bleeding hand between two of her fingers and dropped it into a Ziploc bag from her back pocket with a disgusted face. If this base did not have DNA locks she would have quite a few choice words and the walls would have quite a few dents.  
  
"Now that that is over, I can get on to finding Versie's cell. I believe the tracer on her said she was in cell 5." Naomi mused as she slinked down the hallway. When she reached a corner, she poked her head around and was greeted with a rather humorous sight. The 2 guards who were on duty infront of cell 5 were sound asleep, one of them was even snoring, quite loudly actually. Naomi sweatdropped and tiptoed up next to them. She then hit both of them over the head with the butt of her gun. No use in taking a life when it wasn't needed. Naomi then pulled the bloody hand(A/N:Of course it would be bleeding! The bag would be full of blood!) out of the equally bloody bag and pressed it against the pad. A slight ding and a blinking green light showed her that the door was opening. Once it was fully opened she peered in and was greeted with 6 pairs of eyes.  
  
"Oh." She mumbled in shock.   
  
~*~Oh my! I looked through my whole story and I can't see any slutty things that my characters have been doing! So in response to that review, perhaps our definitions of slutty are different that they are. Besides, I don't want to know what you think of my characters. If you don't like them then don't read the story but other than that I don't think people want to know how slutty you think they are. Besides you only read like the first chapter apparently so I don't know how you could classify them as slutty.~*~  
  
~*~Azurel~*~ 


	14. Note

To all my faithful readers:  
  
I am very sorry to announce that my mother is taking the internet off of the computer. She discovered my little brother in a porn site so now she believes he isn't old enough to have the internet and is removing it. That means I won't be able to update my account for a veeeeerrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy long time so I'm just deleting it. I apologize for any problems this is causing. Hopefully I will be able to write again.  
  
Signed,   
  
Azurel 


End file.
